Ada Wong vs Balthier Bunansa vs Frank West vs Jade Curtiss 2007
Results Round One Monday, September 24th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis Back in the Summer 2007 Contest, Twilight Princess and Final Fantasy 12 were arguably the two most hyped games, leading to Midna and Balthier being the two most hyped characters. FF12 and TP were our top two games in 2006, after all. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ytCEuuW2_A Midna already crapped the bed, but that could be blamed on Scorpion being strong. Balthier following suit was just pathetic. Jade and Frank West were never going to do anything in this poll, and Jade especially was so bad here that he's listed among the weakest contest characters ever. Look at this crap: Jade Curtiss 47.06% 38,685 Mr. Driller 52.94% 43,521 TOTAL VOTES 82,205 Mr. Driller wins with 52.94% of the vote! So this was basically supposed to be Balthier getting an easy first place while Ada was a distant second, but the match happened in the exact reverse. Ada was over 40% early, settled at 38.5% later and stayed there the entire day. So Balthier being this bad was no fluke of nature or anything; he's legitimately this bad and has been all along, which we've seen several times over since. I won't give my personal opinion of FF12 here, but GameFAQs clearly doesn't care about that game at all. Ada Wong isn't some hidden beast; everyone else in this poll was just awful, as evidenced by the poll giving us one of the lowest voting outputs of the entire contest if not the lowest outright. Stats and Analysis * Ada overperformed by +11.19%, the #4 most impressive performance of 2007 * Jade underperformed by '-6.89%', the #8 most disappointing performance of 2007 there were two hyped newcomers for 2007: Midna and Balthier, characters from the two most popular games of the past year, TP and FF12. Midna had already bombed, but that made sense - a sidekick type character in a game known for its silent protagonist. but Balthier, the Han Solo of FF12, was wildly popular amongst the game's fans. no way does he bomb. but he did. Ada Wong got some more exposure with RE4Wii, but it shouldn't have mattered - Balthier had this fourpack and choked it away. it was one of the weakest fourpacks of the contest. Jade is a candidate for weakest character ever and Frank West COVERED WARS. Ada was the only thing resembling competition and Samus stomped her last year. my after-the-fact explanation for this match was that people had no idea who the other guys were and just voted Ada. FF12 is not the most popular FF game, after all, and I think the site has moved a good bit away from recent Square, at least compared to how it used to be. the result is an embarrassing loss for Balthier, and a pretty easy victory for Ada that was never in doubt after the beginning. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches